Twenty-four healthy female undergraduate students 18 years of age or older will have been tested on three separate days. Nomothetic analysis will reveal that acute psychological stressors elevate heart rate, shorten systolic time intervals and attenuate low frequency heart period oscillations and diminish respiratory sinus arrhythmia compared to baseline recordings when subjects are given a placebo.